Futuristical Ed
by YolkaEd
Summary: Four years after the last episode of EEnE, the universe is threatened by the army of the Overlordess, and DoubleDee and his rebel forces is the only hope of the universe. But without his friends, he is quite powerless. How are things gonna roll up?
1. Prouloge

Prologue

A eerie fog passed over the graveyard. There was a depressing mood as another one was buried under Peach Creek's old earth. 10:00 PM, Thursday, an hour remembered by everybody to this day. For it wasn't just anybody buried tonight. No, for it was Johnny 2X4, a hero to the very end. Kevin, who sat in a wheel-chair, sank his head in deep grief, while Nazz, the one always cool and collected, couldn't hold back her tears, and cried on Double-Dee's shoulder. But most heart-broken was Rolf. His feelings for the "crazy wood-boy" had increased dramatically after Ed and Eddy left the Cul-de-Sac four years ago, and after Johnny's death, he just broke apart, unwilling to realize sheer fact. In madness, he grabbed Johnny's body and ran away. Some say that he searched for a cure, other's say he committed suicide. The truth may never come to light. After coming from the shock, they decided to make a memorial for Johnny. They took Plank, Johnny's lifelong friend, with them to a tree, where they hammered some nails in there so that it was shaped like a rectangle, like Plank. Then, they bent the nails, so they could put Plank in between. Once in the shape, they bent the nails so Plank was stuck to the tree. So, whenever somebody wanted to honour Johnny, they simply walked to Plank and spoke with him. And that's what Double-Dee was doing that Tuesday, 08.00 AM, while thinking that HE could have been dead instead of Johnny…

The attack on the Cul-de-Sac was a surprise to someone, but not to Johnny and Kevin. The Overlordess wanted only one thing: Double-Dee's love. However, thanks to Double-Dee's fast thinking and building-skills, the Cul-de-Sac kids put up a valiant fight. That is, until the foot-soldiers appeared, trying to seize Double-Dee. Kevin wasn't the one to give up so easily, dragging forth his home-made bazooka, shooting what he had found of Eddy's "El Mongo Stink Bombs" (or EMSB) on the battleship, causing it to stink heavily. However, Kevin was caught from behind, rendering him defenceless against a machine-gun shot. Double-Dee, who's gotten quite the friendship with Kevin since Ed and Eddy disappeared, protected his downed ally. But, a newbie to the Overlordess's army didn't know who Double-Dee was, and presumed Kevin was the goal they were searching for. The soldiers' orders were:"Kill all you see, but BRING ME DOUBLE-DEE!!!" And the soldier prepared to open fire on Double-Dee, since he thought Kevin was Double-Dee. As he opened fire, Johnny jumped in the way of the blaster, ultimately killing both the soldier and himself. Double-Dee couldn't realize what just happened, and cursed the Overlordess. The Overlordess cancelled the attack, seeing her only love angered at her so. It was as if she could feel how deep his hate for her now was. That was Wednesday, the day before the burial.

Now, it was Tuesday, and Double-Dee cried for himself. Suddenly, he rose from the ground. He was not alone. Grabbing his blaster, he started to search the area. If he found one of the Overlordess' scouts, he would never deliver his rapport. Ever again. Suddenly, he heard a sound from a bush. Carefully dragging forth a rock, he threw it at the bush, making a dump noise, as if it struck a head. However, no sound or noise came. Double-Dee walked slowly towards the bush, to find out who this meddler was. When pulling out this mysterious character, he gasped. It was Ed.


	2. Awakening

Futuristical Ed

Friday, 10.30 AM. Ed finally opened his eyes after 3 days of unconsciousness, because some idiot threw a rock on his head while recognizing the Cul-de-Sac's graveyard. "Finally made it up did ya?" said a familiar voice. Ed looked at the direction of the voice, while taking in his surroundings. It was strangely familiar to Double-Dee's room. And in the middle of the room stood Double-Dee – or was it he? His hair was long and stunning silver, while wearing knee-high black Converse shoes and futuristic sun-glasses. The only thing that resembled the Double-Dee that Ed knew was his familiar trademark sock-hat, with a cute little patch on it. It seemed like it had been through many a battle. "Hey, Ed! Are ya still unconscious, or did someone steal your tongue?"

"Someone did," said a voice, but it wasn't Ed. Suddenly, Ed opened his mouth, revealing a cut-off tongue. Double-Dee stepped back in horror. "But-but-but… How can you speak with no tongue?!" screamed Double-Dee.

"Telekinesis, buddy," said – Eh, thought, Ed. "You gotta try out this new speaking methods, man. You get to hear stuff never before heard! And yes, I DID get a haircut, thank you very much." Double-Dee's eyes widened as he wondered how Ed knew what he was thinking about. "It's the telekinesis, man. Pretty nifty, huh?" said Ed while slightly tilting a smile. Double-Dee was speechless for once in his life.

"Like, did he just wake up?" said a familiar female voice. "He woke up just now, Nazz!" said Double-Dee. Her Nazzy look just wasn't Nazz anymore. Her short, golden hair had grown to below her knees, and she was wearing a tight silver bodysuit, with metal shoulder-protectors, blue details and thigh-high boots. The light from the ceiling reflected off the metal mask that was covering half of her face. She looked quite stunning.

"Tell Kevin to set up the scout drones, we cannot afford more loss of territory" said Double-Dee. Without another word, Nazz ran out of Double-Dee's room.

"What happened while I was gone?" said Ed, completely oblivious of the situation.

"Well, Ed, after you and Eddy moved away four years ago, the Cul-de-Sac has been terrorized by two forces: the Overlordess' army and the Klorfts." "The Kor-what?" said Ed. "The Klorfts is a band of thugs that the Kankers gathered for total control of Peach Creek. The Overlordess' only objective is to capture me."

"You mean like the attack on the Cul-de-Sac, Wednesday last week?"

Double-Dee nodded silently. "How did you know?"

"I… was on the Overlordess' ship the day on the attack." Double-Dee looked stunned at Ed. Ed continued: "It was about… three years ago. I was walking down the sidewalk to buy a jawbreaker, when I saw my baby sister Sarah ordering some crooks to rob a bank. I tried to stop her, but was overwhelmed." "You do mean that Sarah screamed to you that if you even breathed at her, she would tell her mom?" Ed nodded relucantly. "After the heist, she made the crooks bind me with some ropes, and then they took me off to some hide-out. Since that day, I became Sarah's personal slave. I had no power against her evil, and in time, her evil was known all over the world. Strangely, her evil didn't change her feelings for you. In time, she started to send me to spy on you. One day, some grunt of hers told her that I didn't do as I was told. Since our mother had died, my punishment was prison and muteness."

"That explains the tongue" said Double-Dee, now waiting for Ed to continue. This was very interesting. "When I saw out of the window when she attacked, I realized what fool I had been. I escaped and tried to get in touch with you. But when I found you, some idiot threw a rock on my head!" Double-Dee looked on the ground, ashamed of his deed. "It's okay, I forgive ya." Double-Dee wasn't shocked. It was the third time that Ed did that.

"Come on, Ed. I want to show you around." Double-Dee tried to remain as calm as snow. "All set! Scout-drones are fully functional" said Nazz, who just came in. Ed suddenly froze. "Double-Dee, someone's screaming! And it's not a girl from what I can tell." Double-Dee suddenly realized that the scouts had been placed wrong. But where had they been placed? "Nazz, get me the radar-map." When Nazz turned on the radar, Double-Dee and Nazz gasped. "Damn! Too close to Klorft territory. Kevin's in danger!" Grabbing a blaster lying on his desk, he ran to Kevin's aid. Ed sighed. "How could this happen?"


	3. Klorft

"And what exactly is going on here?" Lee's voice could be heard all over the Cul-de-Sac after a Klorft shot Kevin's leg. "I've said it about a jibllion times now, no fire! Jeez, what is wrong with ya?!" As Lee continued to lash out at the Klorft soldiers, Kevin tried to crawl back to the camp. But sadly, Marie had been waiting nearby the woods and easily captured Kevin. Unnoticed by Lee and May, Marie dragged Kevin to the creek. Well, if it WAS the creek. Now, it was Marie Kanker's secret hideout, commando central and torture chamber. Her heart was cold as a ton of snow, as she threw Kevin down the water chamber. This was, simply enough, a chamber with connection to the creek. At Marie's command, two Klorft would push a button and pull a lever to open the canal. Then, the victim would either drown, or give her the information she needed. However, the creek was entirely drained out after five full leaks. Now, it served as a prison.

Meanwhile, Ed was looking around the once glorious Cul-de-Sac. Now, there were only three houses not destroyed. Johnny's and Rolf's were two of them. The third was, strangely enough, Jimmy's house. He walked to the ruins of his house. His room, that went underground the surface, was almost intact. The area around his "Instant made eatable huggie-chicken chair" was collapsed. Then he saw into his private bathroom, which he never used for anything else that to collect sponges and gravy. It was all there. Ed finally walked to his utterly disgusting bed to take a snooze.

Ed woke up from a huge blast and screaming. He ran out of the house to find Double-Dee and Nazz commanding several soldiers to fend off a swarm of aliens. "That's gotta be the Klorft!" Ed hurried to find his jacket, hanging over the chair. He suddenly remembered a gift Eddy gave him before leaving. A perfect replica of Ed's hair. "If the May Kanker I know still exists in this insane asylum, I may be able to make her stop the attack." Without hesitation, he quickly dressed up from his space outfit to his classic Ed-look. Thinking about the worst that could happen, he put a 44. Laser-Blast-o-Matic in his pocket. Then, without crossing a single thought in his head, he ran to the Park and Flush trailer park.

"Get me out of here, blue-haired freak!!!" Kevin sounded angrier than ever, especially while captured by a Kanker. "Oh, shut your yap, Kevin. I'm merely using you for the BIG price." Suddenly, an alarm went off. Someone had broken security. Marie laughed, believing that the prey had fallen in the trap. But, instead of the "prey", her sisters, Lee and May, barged right through the Klorft defences. "Alright, I want some answers outta ya, Marie!!! Why the hell are you making the Klorft attack the Cul-de-Sac? I thought we made it clear last time; we are TRYING to fend off the Overlordess' army long enough for the citizens to evacuate. If you do anything else funny, like slip the security code past the energy field again, I'm gonna throw you in the creek!" Lee was nothing if not lashing at others. "Jeez, Lee. I thought you were smarter that that. Don't you realize that I control the Klorft now? Anyways, I don't need you two anymore." After saying that, Marie activated the self-destruct option. "There, 30 seconds until explosion. And you won't make it." But, before she could activate the teleport, Kevin grabbed her from behind. "What the-""Anti-gravity boots, lassy." Kevin had managed to activate his anti-gravity boots in order to blow Marie up.

"15 seconds until destruction." Marie and Kevin had already engaged in a fight. "Lee, we gotta get out of here!" May was, as always caring for her oldest sister. "Not before I grab shovel-chin here!" "Hey, it's Kevin, thank you ve-"He never managed to finish the sentence, as Lee grabbed him and ran out with May right behind her. "5, 4, 3…" "Well, that's just great." Lee and May just made it out of the building with Kevin before it exploded. After the explosion, Ed, Double-Dee and Nazz ran it to the Park and Flush to find out what happened…


	4. Explanations

This has really been a busy day for Kevin. Since he woke up, he and Nazz had perfected the scout drones. Then, after Nazz went to report to Double-Dee, Kevin got shot by a Klorft. Then, Marie Kanker had kidnapped him and held him prisoner. May and Lee Kanker came to scold Marie, but found themselves saving Kevin's gut. And now, Marie's hideout has blown up, and Ed, Double-Dee and Nazz run towards the Park and Flush to find out whatever happens…

"C'mon! What in the world just happened?" Lee was pretty mad after learning that Marie were back-stabbing them all along. "Well, our sister's betrayed us, the Klorft are now on the Overlordess' side, and we saved one of the rebels." Ever since Ed had moved away, May had increased her intelligence. She had even removed her buckteeth!

"May, I KNOW what just happened, the question was rhetorical!" She was going to scold May some more, when Nazz, Ed and Double-Dee suddenly came to the camping park. "Good lord, what has happened here?" Double-Dee thought that this sight was more awkwarder than awkward. A big explosion had annihilated half of the camping site. The Park 'n' Flush sign had melted from massive firewalls. And Lee Kanker was carrying an unconscious Kevin on her back. "Okay, THIS is like not making any sense." Nazz could at least talk like before after all these years. "Double-Dee, what's going on here?" If you're curious as of why Ed didn't read the Kankers minds, he cannot read others minds if shocked, except while talking to another person.

Suddenly, May started miraculously hovering as her eyes were replaced with hearts. "Lemme guess, Double-Dee. Lee and May are still in love in Eddy and me." "Yep, they sure are." Ed just smiled. It was actually good to see the Kankers again, after all these years. Suddenly, Lee interrupted the little conversation between Double-Dee and Ed. "Hey, why isn't Eddy here? Do ya know where he is, Ed?" Ed didn't reply. Apparently, he wanted a little revenge for all the rounds of loving the Kankers had inflicted on the Eds about all six seasons.

"Answer me!!! I know you know, so cough it up!" Double-Dee started to laugh mildly, then burst in a cascade of massive laughter. "How can a mute man reply on a question?" Lee, May and Nazz was shocked. They hadn't heard Ed speak at all in this chapter. "Overlordess work. She cut off my tongue, so I developed some kind of telekinesis. No big deal." Suddenly, Double-Dee's attention turned to Kevin. "Good lord! Kevin! Lee, what has happened here?!" "If you can shut up, I can explain." So Lee explained the major events of last chapter. No biggie, we've been through it already.

"Marie turning on to the Overlordess? It sounds wrong to me." While Double-Dee and Nazz discussed the matter with Lee, Ed walked away. He wanted to go to Eddy's house…


	5. Memories

Ed had to shove himself through the woods in order to make sure no one followed him. All of this: The attack on the Cul-de-Sac, the death of Johnny, the Kankers and the Klorft. It was more insane than he had been on his and his friends' mis-ed-ventures. He needed time to think…

He got back to Double-Dee's house without being noticed. He just wanted to sleep and dream about the good times he had with Eddy and… "Wait just a minute!" Ed ran quickly over to the backyard and started digging. If only it was there...

After digging deep enough, he found the time capsule. It really DID survive the wars against the Overlordess. Ed started emptying the trunk of its contents. Everything came back. The good old memories. The good ole times…

The first thing he remembered was when they made Johnny a living pest on earth. He remembered it as it was only yesterday…

The Eds were sitting on the sidewalk and Double-Dee was talking Double-Deesk until Eddy aborted him. "It stinks. I'm bored." Then Ed replied "I forgot to wear my underwear, guys!" The other two responded by looking weirdly on him. Then suddenly, Johnny, riding Kevins bike, came crashing down and squashed Double-Dee and Eddy. Eds only response was to greet Johnny. Apparently, he didn't pay attention to Kevin, who was chasing Johnny and Plank…

Ed shrugged off the flashback, as it only caused sad pictures in his head, concerning Johnny's noble sacrifice for Double-Dee. Among the other objects were the Canadian squirt gun, the hypno-disc wheel and Eddo, Eddy's joke-doll.

He sat to himself, happily hugging all the memories, when suddenly; he found an object that he could not remember placing there. It was a photo of all three Eds, happily smiling and kidding with each other. At the bottom of the picture was a writing. It said "Best friends, even in death." This made Ed so happy, a few tears slowly ran down his cheeks. From a distance, Double-Dee was watching Ed. "That's our loveable oaf" he said to himself, very low so Ed couldn't hear him, and not thinking either.

"ALERT! ALERT! The Overlordess' army and the Klorft are gathering for a attack! They are gonna wipe the Cul-de-Sac off the face of the earth!" Without warning, the army of Sarah and Marie was preparing for a final attack.


	6. Reunion

"Are the cannons in position?" After Marie abandoned her sisters, she went to the one she had been playing along with all the time: Sarah, the Overlordess of the universe. "Yes, they are. Now, I trust that Double-Dee will be secured this time?" As you may have figured out, Marie AND Sarah is in love with Double-Dee, so they decided to help each other out. "He will be. With my Klorft soldiers and your ground troops, they won't have any choice but to-"Sarah interrupted her. "SHUT UP! After what happened to Baldy, he would more than likely take his own life than come with me!" Marie looked shocked. She did know of Johnny's death, but she didn't think it would hit Double-Dee so hard. "So what do we do?" Sarah started grinning. "I'll just send our top spy." Marie was confused. "But are you sure that he-""He won't recognize him. It's been four years since last he saw him." Sarah then leaned back in her big, fancy massage chair as the mother ship closed in on Peach Creek…

The alarm roamed the entire field, people were in panic and nothing could be done. Double-Dee's mind focused on only one thing: to activate the Jawbrenegy-net. Yes, you heard me. After Ed and Eddy left the Cul-de-Sac, there was discovered a kind of powerful energy that could fuel an entire town for months, but the energy would die if contacted with salvia. As Double-Dee went to the Jawbrenergy-tower, the rest of the Cul-de-Sac readied themselves for a fight. That is, except Ed.

Yes, our loveable oaf had managed to fall asleep when the alarm rang, and when he waked up, he was half-drowsy. While trying to regain awakeness, he was unaware of a enemy ship landing near the trailer park…

"Phew! I knew I should have asked Rolf for exercise before the funeral!" Nonetheless, he got to the tower and was ready to activate them. But, a mysterious shadow lurked around the forest, targeting Double-Dee with a gun. "Nightie-night, sweet prince…"

"Hiya, Eddy!" Ed suddenly exclaimed, making the figure jump out of his hiding spot. "Ed?!" Double-Dee turned around, just as surprised. "Eddy?!" Eddy turned around. "Sock-head?! What are- but I- aren't you- whinge" Double-Dee's look went from surprised to more than irritated. "What in heavens name is going on here, Eddy?!" he screamed.

"But, you can't be Double-Dee! He's got shorter hair, BLACK hair, non-patched hat and most DEFINITELY not a blaster! And Ed hasn't hair! I think…" While Eddy tried to regain awareness of the situation, Double-Dee ran into the Jawbrenergy-tower. "You know, Eddy, you're taller now" said Ed. Eddy was confused, because he heard Ed's voice in his head, while his mouth remained unmotioned. Suddenly, a quake erupted, and a laser shot out of the tower. The laser suddenly burst out in a grid-like system, protecting the planet from ground troops.

Sadly enough, the tower was activated AFTER some transport planes managed to lift off some ground troops. And the Overlordess' had gotten through, giving them access to the Cul-de-Sac. The only choice was evacuation.

"Dammit! We were too late! Ed, get Kevin, Nazz and the others! We gotta go!" Double-Dees response confused Ed. "What about the Kankers? We can't leave them after they saved Kevin!" Ed asked.

Suddenly Eddy screamed: "WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I'VE BEEN CAPTIVE BY THAT STINKIN' BRAT FOR 2 YEARS, AND THE WHOLE CUL-DE-SAC IS IN HAVOC?!?!?!?!" Ed and Double-Dee looked stunned at Eddy, mainly because he yelled at 290 decibels. "Do you really know what the Overlordess is planning? I mean, since you was her slave for 2 years?" Eddy became shocked. "Hey, how'd you know, Ed? I didn't say that!" Double-Dee then told him that the Overlordess had cut off Ed's tounge, making Ed have to rely on telekinesis to be able to talk. This meant that he also could read other peoples minds.

"Well, she and Marie have been plotting this plan for 3 years. They have planned everything: Spies, Klorft and assaults. However, their plan was delayed after Johnny sacrificed himself." Double-Dee interrupted him: "Hey, how did you know?" Eddy continued: "Well, she boasted all about it two days ago. Anyways, they knew that the other Kankers would stop Marie portion, so she had to get rid of them." "But WHY?!" Ed and Double-Dee screamed in unison. "Well, I would tell ya, but that would exceed our PG-13 limit…"

Gunfire was heard. The Eds had to retreat. While Eddy and Double-Dee readied Eddy's ship, Ed got as many as possible to Eddy's ship. And that wasn't many, as many of the soldiers had been killed or captured by the Klorft and the Overloress' minions. Without the enemy watching, Eddy's ship flew out of the planet. And if you're wondering, Double-Dee carries a pass on him at all times, making him able to trespass the Jawbrenergy-grid. And so, the remaining rebels flew away from the Cul-de-Sac, now overtaken by the Overlordess…


	7. Landing

After the rest of the rebels had flown off, the Overlordess' army was stuck on the Cul-de-Sac. She sent her scouts out to find anything that could get them off there, but the only thing they could find was an unfinished grave and a framing of nails.

"Now, Sarah. Was the operation successful?" spoke a voice from the computer inside the mother ship. Sarah replied: "No, master. The rebels' commanders got away, along with some rebel soldiers." It suddenly grew angrier. "WHAT?! How?! They couldn't possibly fly away from that backwater place, they couldn't afford it!"

"I know" said Sarah, "but it was… someone who helped them." "I see" said the voice. "So why don't you fly after them?" "Well, there's a energy field over us, and we cannot fly through it." The voice began laughing. "Hehehahahahaha!!! It is nothing before my skills. Rally your troops! In five minutes, the mother ship is leaving!!!!!" The voice became fainter, before vanishing. And so, Marie and Sarah rallied all Klofts and some Underlordlings onboard the ship. Suddenly, a hole in the Jawbrenergy-grid started forming. The mothership then flew away from the Cul-de-Sac, while still holding some power over it.

"So what do ya think?" Eddy shouted as he turned the ship to a planet with a city in it. Ed was left word-less, Kevin, May, Lee and Nazz were stunned. Only Double-Dee could say something: "It's amazing!" "Heh, thought you would like it. Welcome to Eddylombia!"

As Eddy led the gang through the city, Ed looked everywhere around him. Not even the city at Peach Creek was THIS big! At last, Eddy led them into a building, that for some reason, had 69 floors, but there was only one office, and it was at the first floor. Eddy then walked to the only computer in the room, and started it up.

"What's that, Eddy? Sims 2?" Eddy laughed, then answered: "No, Ed. It's my database for this entire planet, shaped in the form of a Sims 2-ish game. And also- HEY!!! No stealing in my town!!!" As you may have figured, a man had stolen something from a store. Eddy then clicked on him, and chose the option "Terminate". After that, the man got hit by lightning about 56 times before dying.

"Pretty nifty, huh?" Before Eddy was about to talk more of the game's efficiency, Ed pushed him out of the way. "Hey, Ed! What gives?" "Not now, Eddy, I'm trying to hack into the system." "You WHAT?!" "As I said, Eddy, when Sarah cut off my tongue, I figured that I wouldn't get far in life while acting on childish instinct. So I had to boost my intelligence, and I did via telekinesis. But, not only can I talk via telepathy, I can also make objects levitate, and hack into systems without tools."

After 15 minutes, Ed was finished. "Eddy, can you build a exact copy of the Cul-de-Sac about 5 miles from the city?" Eddy looked at him sarcastically. "Of course I can!" And so he did. "Now, I think I can make a rebel base right west of the new Cul-de-Sac, and a Jawbrenergy-tower riiiiight… here." Double-Dee responded: "Bravo, Ed! With a base, and funds from this planet, we can make a force strong enough to topple the Overlordess' armies!" Everybody cheered about this update, except for Nazz, who sat in a corner, thinking.

"Hey Nazz!" said Eddy. "Oh, hi, Eddy. What's up?" Eddy didn't answer her question, but asked instead a question: "So, why the long face? It's about Rolf and Johnny, right?" Nazz nodded. "You see, before we flew away from home, I managed to get Plank before we flew off. I didn't want anyone to do anything to him while we were gone. And while flying here, I thought about Johnny. I haven't seen him since Rolf took him from his coffin and ran away. All I know is that on that day, we lost our only ship."

While May, Lee and Nazz went shopping for clothes and food, Double-Dee, Kevin and the rebels started massing forces at the base. Meanwhile, Eddy sat at the office, working on the city's flashiment. "Eddy, we need to talk" said Ed behind Eddy. "Woah! Ed, don't scare me like that!" "Eddy, why haven't you told us that you were a spy for Sarah?!"


	8. Flashback

"WHAT?! How can you accuse me of that?! I'm your best friend, dammit!" Eddy was enraged on the outside, but looks can be deceiving, as they say. "Don't even try it, Eddy. You know that I can read your mind, so you can't lie to me." Ed's voice was stern, almost as if he was angry, but the look on his face showed more disappointment than wrath. Eddy started sweating. "Okay, okay, okay, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about being a spy, but it's in the past, right?"

Ed started smiling, then he said: "That's fine Eddy, but how did you even get caught by the Overlordess?" Eddy sighed, then started explaining: "You see Ed, after you and I moved away from the Cul-de-Sac, I pondered on how I could get ahead in life. Scamming just wouldn't do it, and I could get arrested for lying, so I asked my brother about advice. Then he told me: "Eddy, you gotta do what you gotta do, and you gotta do what you can do, dude." I thought about what he said. Then I realized that aside from scams, jokes were my speciality. And thus, Eddy and Bro's Jokes Enterprises was born. Everybody liked our company, save for one person: Jimmy."

Ed was confused. "What has Jimmy to do with this, Eddy?" Eddy replied: "You see, Jimmy moved away when we did, right? Now, he had set up his own company: Unicorny Jimmy's perfumity's and such Co. He was the big shot of the city until I showed up. This enraged Jimmy, and he tried to assassinate me many times, but failed consistently. One day, while I gazed upon the city from my roof, Jimmy showed up on the nearest rooftop, carrying a gun. He said that I had been on the top long enough, and that it was time to walk down for good. Now, he said this while walking closer. Apparently, he didn't notice that he had managed to walk out on thin air, but when I warned him, it was too late. He barely managed to take hold on the edge to my building. I ran over to help him, but he just grinned evilly, before letting go."

"I ran down the fastest I could to help him. He WAS a whiny bastard, but I had to help him nonetheless. But it was too late. He had hit the ground. I called the hospital to send a car immediately, but when they got there, he was already dead. The news was everywhere. I told them that Jimmy for no apparent reason jumped off the building. I didn't want people to know that he tried to kill me." Eddy took a break, sweating like a pig. Ed saw that he had a depressed look on his face.

Eddy continued: "After his funeral, I spent some money on a space-ship. I told my brother to take care of business before setting off into space. After a while, I found this planet, where there only was a desk with this computer in it. I saw that it had some kind of simulator, so I started it up, having no idea of what I could do with it. I made a building and WHAM! It was built on this planet. I spent one year on the planet before returning to Earth. I wanted to see how business was coming up with my brother, and I wanted to see you and Double-Dee again. But when I got to the city, it was laid in ruins. No survivors. Just destruction and chaos everyway you looked. When I tried to take off from the planet, I was caught in a tractor beam."

He stopped. The story was over. Ed finally realized why he cooperated with Sarah all these years. "Ed! Eddy! Come now, we are having a meeting!" Double-Dee's voice rang in Ed and Eddy's ears before they reacted. Then, the trio walked to the HQ, where Kevin had started talking.

"Oh, by the way, I wanted to give you guys this!" Eddy then gave Ed a pistol, and Double-Dee a laser-cannon. "The pistol has several different modes, depending on what kind of EM-Chips you store in it. EM is short for Elemental Modification, FYI. And the cannon have adjustable power levels, but too high levels can cause massive recoil and damage to your own body." Ed was admiring his pistol, while Double-Dee investigated his cannon. "But, don't you have a special weapon, Eddy?" Double-Dee was curious about what Eddy had gotten for himself. "Well, I have THESE!" Almost instinctively, three laser claws bursted out off his until now unmentioned hand braces. "Now c'mon, before the meeting is over!"


	9. Moontrip

The meeting wasn't very long. In fact, it was just Kevin greeting everyone and honouring their fallen comrades. Afterwards, they had the day off, as Eddy had taught some soldiers how to use the computer, keeping the planet as discrete and protected as possible. Anyways, Ed and Double-Dee was working inside the rebel base when Eddy came along. He told them that Kevin wanted everyone with "a name that's not fan-made" inside the meeting room.

"Now, as you all know, Rolf ran away with Johnny's body on the funeral day. And at the same day, we couldn't find our spaceship" said Kevin. Everyone sat quietly listening to the briefing. "Now, as the Klorft hadn't joined the Overlordess full-time, the only one who could have taken the ship is Rolf." Ed sat thoughtfully during all of this, not uttering a single word. Then, Nazz took over for Kevin: "His theory may sound stupid, but just today; we found a signal coming from Adruti's 5th moon. It is gone now, but we can go investigate the signal to find some trace of life." As of that, the meeting ended.

"Do you think that it's true, guys?" Eddy didn't quite think this as possible, since the chance of there being life right under their noses, was 1,000,560,375,284,936,980 to one. "You know what they say, Eddy! Never comment chance." Double-Dee sounded rather joyful today, while Ed still didn't speak. "I'll go." After uttering this, Eddy and Double-Dee crashed on the ground out of shock in pure anime-style, simply because Ed's sheer silence had put them off guard. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! YOU COULD HAVE SCARED ME TO DEATH, MAN!!!" Eddy's face blustered red, while Double-Dee shrunk into some sort of chibi, fearing Eddy's wrath.

A chosen team, consisting of Ed, Double-Dee, Eddy and May, was to go to the moon to investigate where the signal came from. Nazz would stay close-by on a spaceship to pull them out. Kevin and Lee would try to investigate the matter about the Overlordess and the Klorft. After having their good-byes, the quarter flew towards the Adruti moon system.

Having returning to space, the Overlordess sent out a number of spies across the galaxy, while Marie led the Klorft to reassure that the universe felt the wrath of the Overlordess. After some days, the spies told her of some signal coming from the 5th moon of Adruti. However, before they could find out who sent the signal, and that it was deliberate or by accident, they lost the signal. The Overlordess sent Marie to investigate who it was, and gave her some simple orders: "If there isn't life there, blow up the moon system. If there IS life there, then take the lifeform away to the mothership, and THEN blow up the moon system. As the army reached for Adruti, Marie Kanker smiled one heck of an evil glare.

"So, where do you suppose the signal came from?" After landing, Eddy once again entered his "I-don't-know-it-but-I'm-as-of-right-now-stupider-than-Ed" personality. Double-Dee didn't answer him, nor did Ed or May. They were busy with readying their supplies, in case they had to sleep on the moon. After setting up the camp, they gave some simple tasks to the group: Ed and Double-Dee would investigate the moon to search after life, whilst Eddy and May would protect the camp from hostilities. After three hours, no life form had shown itself, neither friendly nor hostile. When they prepared to sleep, Ed was scouting the area.

The next morning, Ed hadn't returned from his scouting. Eddy went to look for him, but didn't return either. May was afraid something had happened to them, whilst Double-Dee thought that something was wrong. "May, we have to find them." And with that, Double-Dee and May started searching the moon.

The moon seemed uninhabited, and nothing but plain ground was visible. Not even a simple dent in the ground was there either. May suddenly got an idea, and pulled out something that Lee had given her earlier. It was a pair of goggles. "Eh, May? I hardly see how a pair of goggles can be of assistance." May didn't respond at first, but after putting on the goggles, she responded: "This isn't just a pair of goggles, Double-Dee. Lee and Nazz have designed these goggles with five functions: Infrared scanning, X-ray vision, science goggles, sun glasses and laser beams." Double-Dee wondered how a pair of goggles could prove to be such a wonderful invention. "Now, if I activate the infrared scanning, I can see if there is something we might have skipped." May started scanning the area, and noticed a mountain that was invisible to the naked eye. However, when she tried the X-ray vision, the mountain disappeared. "Aw, man! I saw a mountain, but I can't activate more than one function at a time." May sunk down in a cloud of despair, whilst Double-Dee investigated the goggles. "Hey, May. Mind if I do a revamp on these goggles?" May looked at him strangely. "What do you plan on doing?" Double-Dee replied: "By fixing on it, I can make the functions overlap each other." May nodded, signing that he could do it.

After 30 minutes, he was finished. May paired the infrared scanning with the X-ray, to reveal that there was someone inside the mountain. Who it was, she was uncertain of. And then, as they ran towards the mountain, Marie Kanker's forces got even closer to the fifth moon of Adruti…


	10. Defence

¨"Tell me again how we always get us into these situations, Ed." "I just don't know, Eddy. I just don't know." These were the thoughts that passed through Ed and Eddy's heads as they dangled upside down from the roof, as their captor stayed inside his room. He had stayed inside there for three hours, and before they last saw him, he was gone for five hours.

"I swear, if that jerk doesn't show up soon, then I'll–" Eddy didn't finish the sentence, as their captor had gotten out. He had a long, scruffy beard, and his hair had a light sense of blue over it. He also wore some armour with a giant skull on the chest, and he held what resembled a deactivated lightsaber. He talked in a language that Eddy couldn't understand, but Ed listened, picking up everything the man said.

"He says that we've trespassed on his territory, and that we'll regret ever coming here." Ed sounded more serious by the minute, and Eddy was still trying to figure out how he came to learn such difficult words and know what they meant. "Well, tell him that we only came here because we picked up a signal, and that we leave once we find where on this moon that signal came from, and who sent it!" Ed understood, and started talking to the man. Suddenly, the man activated his lightsaber, and slashed in their direction…

"Marie, we've reached the fifth moon of Adruti. Awaiting orders, ma'am!" Marie smiled. She loved the smell of loyal subordinates and their obeyment. She was tempted to let them destroy the whole moon system right off the hook, but orders were orders. "Morton, you'll take control here. Pick three of your best men. I'll scout the area along with them." Morton was one of the top commanders of the Klorft, only topped by Marie. His ice cold demeanour and his mastery of weapons had gotten him to where he was today. "Yes, Marie. It will be done."

Eddy's eyes had been closed for some time, but he just kept them shut, whilst thinking: "Am I dead yet?" "No, Eddy. You aren't dead." Ed's voice caused Eddy to open his eyes, noticing that he was still hanging from the – Wait, he wasn't hanging from a rope, it had been cut! And as Eddy tried to figure out what had happened, he fell on the ground. "Ed, what just-" "He released us, in exchange for us to get lost and not showing us here again. So we'll be going now." Eddy was relieved, and went for the exit, when suddenly…

WHAM! Double-Dee and Eddy crashed midway through the exit/entrance, and both stumbled down the mountain, as Ed and May were left to watch. "We better get them, Ed" said May. "You go; I'll catch up with you later." Hearing this, May went down to tend for Double-Dee and Eddy, whilst Ed stood inside the exit. The man started threatening him, but Ed remained cool. "Relax. I'll go now." Saying this, Ed started walking, and then he stopped, and then said so that no one but the man could hear him: "See ya, Rolf." Then he walked down.

He was startled. Even though he had been gone for just about two weeks, no one would be able to recognize him with his shabby looks. He went into his room again to think about the situation. His room was very peaceful, with most of his possessions from the Cul-de-Sac nicely placed around. The only thing that was different from the rest was the bacta tank containing Johnny 2X4's dead, yet clean body. Rolf started reminiscencing the days he lived as a normal son-of-a-shepherd, guarding his hens from Ed, whacking Eddy for stealing his chickens, smashing Double-Dee with the Hat of Discipline for dressing Wilfred up in a "monkey dress", hanging out with Kevin and leading Johnny and Jimmy in the Urban Rangers. He finally made up his mind, and ran out to join the others.

"Well, that's something that you don't see everyday, huh, Ed?" "I couldn't agree more, Eddy." Again, the two Ed's didn't spend much time on conversation, but instead, they, May and Double-Dee watched the giant fleet of Marie Kanker's division surrounding the moon. They were battle-prepared at best, and only that portion of the Overlordess' fleet could destroy the entire moon system in the blink of an eye.

"So, my sister dares come upon this moon, huh?" Marie and one of the scouts had seen that May and the others were on the moon. Suddenly, she shouted "You three! Kill them NOW!" And the order was prepared, as the three deadly men jumped at the quarter. This was too easy…

It all happened so fast. Ed couldn't understand the situation right off the hook, but somehow, Rolf had saved their lives. He had just decapitated one of the assassins with the lightsaber, whilst the other two were struck dumb. Their leaders head, glaring at them on the ground… Unacceptable! They charged at Rolf, only for Eddy to get another one with his laser claws. But, the final one didn't give up that easily, and activated a trap: Four steel tentacles that grabbed Rolf, Eddy, May and Double-Dee, preparing to squash them. But, the assassin's good mood was diminished by a bellowing voice inside his head: "Hey, you. Let them go right now." Ed's voice was even creepier than ever, but the killer didn't budge. "The Overlordess has told me about you. You have absolutely NO chance of beating me; you can't even hold a gun!" And so, the killer started laughing maniacally. "We'll see." And so, Ed inserted a EMC inside his gun. "Firestorm Shot!" And with that, the tentacles melted, and the killer became bacon, as a mighty wave of fire streamed from Ed's gun.


	11. Power

Marie could only gaze at the five people. They had, single-handed, managed to defeat the three strongest of the Klorft, next to her and Morton. Not hesitating, she called up the mothership where Morton was awaiting status report. "MORTON! Send all units down here! We've got some violent guests here!" Marie's order didn't go in vain. Just as quickly as she had called the ship up, the reply came: "Yes, commander."

"So, you came to save us, beardy. Guess we oughta introduce ourselves now. I'm Eddy. And you?" Eddy stretched out his arm to greet the man who had saved them from being silently assassinated. Rolf stared at the arm. He wasn't very comfortable with all these people around. After a while, he grabbed Eddy's arm and said something in the same non-understandable language. "He says that he won't tell us his name, as we already know it," said Ed. May, Double-Dee and Eddy stared at Ed first, then at Rolf, and then at Ed again. "Well, Ed, who IS this man?" Double-Dee started to grow impatient. "Eddy, don't you take recognition of that armour?" Eddy started to think. Where could he have seen that armour before? After realizing, Eddy stepped back in disbelief. That armour was just the same that Rolf had worn during their duel in third season!

"Rolf?! Is that you?" The sudden impact of information and unexpected plot twist made Eddy not notice that they were being watched. Double-Dee saw them first. "EDDY! LOOK OUT!" Eddy barely managed to jump out of the way before the shot from a sniper rifle hit the ground. May quickly put on her goggles, and activated the laser beams, shooting down the scouts. A wave of Klorft jumped down from the mountain and started shooting. They were outnumbered.

While Rolf and Eddy took care of the front lines, May and Ed shot with their weapons to take care of the back lines. Eddy had given Double-Dee the order to hide. After all, the Overlordess and Marie were only after him. "Thunder-clap shot!" shouted Ed before zapping the remainders of the Klorft forces. They had won… Or?

Morton stared from the mothership. These peasants couldn't possibly defeat the Klorft? "All men, boot up the laser cannons! When I return, shoot! We'll blow up this entire moon system!" The technicians started working on the order he had given them, not questioning the fact that their commander would be incinerated along with the rebels.

"Hey, what's that?" May said when a stream of blue light shone down on the surface. It was teleportation light, no doubt. When the light faded away, a man was standing in front of them. "And who are you?" asked Eddy. He didn't like this guy and wanted him to disappear in the same light that he had arrived in. "Pardon my rude manners. My name is Morton. And my mission is to retrieve the signal that was shot out from this planet." Rolf looked down in the ground. "Now, if you cooperate with me, I'll spare your lives. Or else, I'll kill that bearded fellow and the former spy-"Eddy growled when he said that… "and take Marie's sister and the Overlordess' brother to the mothership." Ed stared at him. It was obvious that Ed read this man's thoughts. He was going to do what he had threatened them with, regardless if they cooperated with him or not.

"I can tell from the look in your eyes that you won't cooperate. Very well." After saying this, Morton shot at May with a tranquilizer. She barely dodged, and tried to zap him with her laser beams, but Morton avoided the shots with ease. After this, Eddy and Rolf jumped at him. "This bastards goin' down!!!" Eddy shouted, as both Rolf and Eddy cleaved at Morton. However, out of nowhere, Morton had pulled out two laser knifes, which he held Eddy and Rolf in a checkmate with. "Pathetic." Was the only word that Morton came with. "Blizzard shot!" shouted Ed as he fired a stream of ice-coldness from behind Morton. However, the sheer cold didn't seem to bother Morton at all. "Elemental absorber. Once again, pathetic." said Morton, before slashing down Eddy and Rolf. Both of them had deadly wounds over their bodies. Suddenly, a stream of ice flew at Ed, hitting him dead on. The great cold struck Ed down, and he was unable to move. Finally, Morton shot May with the tranquilizer. The battle was over.

"Just as I thought. The Overlordess overestimated you guys. Pathetic." said Morton. Eddy tried to rise, but he collapsed in a small pool of his own blood. Rolf was unconscious, and Ed was freezed, unable to move. Morton was going to pick up May when suddenly a small, yet powerful beam struck through his body. Morton fell to the ground. Out from a small outspring in the mountain crawled Double-Dee, with his blaster, smoking from the previous shot.

After healing Eddy and Rolf, thawing out Ed and awaking May, the group stared at Morton, twitching in pain. Suddenly, he teleported away. All of this happened whilst Marie stared in disbelief. Her might Klorft legion, and Morton?! She had to get away, and thinking this, she ran to her space shuttle, flying away. "You'll never win, sister! I'll defeat you and those stinking rebels, if it takes a thousand years!!!"

Morton, who still tried to recover, watched as the moon neared its end. "FIRE!" he shouted. "Sir, the cannons are in range, and we can fire in five minutes." "Make it two!" Morton shouted, waiting for those bastards' demise.

"Eddy, the cannons on that ship looks ready to blast the entire moon system to smithereens! What do we do?" May started to lose hope, as they couldn't take off before the cannons on the ship blasted them. Double-Dee looked at his blaster, and noticed the power level. He remembered what Eddy had said, that it had adjustable power levels, but if the shot was too powerful, the recoil and impact on the users body could kill him. "Well," he thought, "might be worth a try." With this in mind, he turned up the power. From the "mini" level, past "mega power" and "max power" and stopped at the highest level, "You're desperate, aren't ya?" level. Eddy noticed this, and started shouting to Double-Dee "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! THAT POWER LEVEL IS NEVER USED AGAINST ANYTHING, AND NO ONE HAS SURVIVED USING IT!!!"

Ed, Rolf and May had noticed what Double-Dee was up to, and started to panic. "Well, Eddy," replied Double-Dee with a smile, "One time must be the first!" Then he pulled the trigger. And everything went white.

Morton smiled. Two minutes had passed, and the cannons were ready to fire. "Sir, we've spotted a huge energy reading on the surface!" Morton's smile faded away, as the huge, purple wave of destruction sped at the ship with tremendous speed. "Well, this has been a great day," was Morton's comment before everything was obliterated…


	12. Takeoff

Eddy coughed as the dust cleared. When his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he saw only raw destruction, like when he had returned from his planet two years ago. He found Rolf, who had his arm under a rock, and helped him up. "Man, Rolf, I tell the guy not to fire that blaster, and now I'm not sure if we're alive or not." Eddy said to Rolf. Suddenly, they heard a scream of pain. "It's May! C'mon, Rolf! We gotta help her!" And with that, Eddy and Rolf ran off into the streaming fog…

Ed's eyes were closed. He thought that opening them would only be worse, as his eyes could be damaged from all the dust, plus he couldn't see what was in front of him regardless if eyes were closed or not. He decided to trust his sense of hearing instead, as all his senses, save talking, had been perfected during his years of silence in Sarah's custody. Suddenly, he remembered that his gun could shoot elemental energy. If he shot a stream of wind, the dust may just be cleared up! He found his gun, and inserted the necessary EMC's, and said "Windstorm Shot!" before clearing up the dust in front of him. Then, he opened his eyes. The destruction of the area was tremendous. He decided to find Double-Dee, and followed a trail on the ground that resembled the ground after an object had travelled at high speeds almost right on the ground.

"Hey, May! Where are you?!" Eddy shouted as loud as he could, when suddenly a strong blast of wind hit him and Rolf directly, knocking them backwards. After the wind had settled, Eddy thought that Ed had gotten up and cleared the rest of the dust. Now they could see May properly. Almost her entire lower half was crushed by a boulder, from her knees and down to her feet. "Eddy! Thank goodness, you're okay! Where's Ed? And where's Double-Dee?!" May shouted, most probably not to notice the pain that zoomed through her body. "Take it easy, May. Ed's probably looking for him as we speak. More importantly, we oughta get that boulder off yer feet." It took Rolf about 5 minutes to remove the boulder, and when he was done, Eddy's stomach twirled. May was, without a doubt, NOT going to move with those legs again. Eddy and Rolf lifted her up, and carried her towards Rolf's cave…

Double-Dee's eyes finally opened. "Am I… Dead?" were Double-Dee's thoughts as he saw the landscape around him. Apparently, the recoil had sent him flying into a mountain wall, and the area where the energy shot had been fired was totally decimated. The Klorft ships, which were ready to blow them into smithereens two minutes ago, were gone without a trace. He tried to move his hand, but it was completely immobilized. He tried his left foot, and, apparently, it was the only body part able to move. With the massive pressure, great recoil and destructive speed, it was a wonder he was still breathing, and that his body parts were still intact. He tried to calm his mind and accept his fate, when he heard a sound. It was Ed.

May winced in pain as Rolf tried to heal her wounds. Even though her legs weren't to save, her life wouldn't go out so easily. Eddy took a look around Rolf's room. He had noticed the canister which contained Johnny, but didn't comment on it. Right now, May's life was first priority. Suddenly, Rolf came in through the door, and said something in the same language as before. "Look, Rolf, I'm not telling you to stop talking like that, but you'll have to find another way of talking to me without Ed around, cuz I can't understand you." Eddy tried not to overreact, but acted in his kindest, non-scamming mood. "He said that May will be fine, Smarty." Eddy jumped. Had Ed returned already?! "I've got good news and bad news, Eddy. The good news is that Double-Dee's safe." Eddy sighed with relief. The fact that his good friend was alive was soothing news. "The bad news is that someone has scavenged the camp, and the ship is destroyed. In other words, we can't leave." Eddy's sigh of relief turned into a sigh of despair. How were they gonna get back to the headquarters now? With the camp ransacked, they couldn't call up Nazz on the drop ship as the transponders had been stolen.

Rolf sat thoughtfully during all of this. After thinking through things, he decided. And with that, he stood up. "Listen, we can use my ship to get back to your base of command, Ed-boys." Ed and Eddy jumped in shock, as they didn't expect Rolf to actually talk normally. Rolf looked at them for a minute, before asking "Well? Are we going or not?" Eddy and Ed regained common sense, and nodded. "However, there is ONE catch." Ed wondered what this could be, yet Eddy knew what he was going to say. "We take him with us." Rolf said, and pointed at Johnny's body. Ed looked at the canister, containing Johnny 2X4, former pesterer of the Cul-de-Sac, now nothing more that a lifeless shell stored into a canister. After thinking, Ed said "Sure, Rolf! What are friends for?" After hearing this, Rolf smiled, and Ed could spot a teardrop in the corner of his dark eyes.

After storing onboard Double-Dee, May and Johnny, taking those things that Rolf wanted with him, and bombing the empty cavern, they took off to return to Eddylombia. "Wait a minute! We can't let Nazz think that we're still at the moon! She gotta come with us!" was what Eddy said very loudly after thinking. "Don't worry short-peas Ed-boy! Rolf will take care of that!" and with that, Rolf sped past Nazz's ship, carrying her with an onboard tractor beam. Not long after that, they got a radio call from Nazz. "Who are you, and what do you think you're doing?! Tractor beams have been banned since 1977, and even having one on a ship is like, TOTALLY illegal!" Nazz was about to rant more, when she could hear the loud laughter from Eddy. Her reply indicated that she didn't quite grasp the situation: "Eddy? What are you doing on that ship, and…? Wait, where's Ed, Double-Dee and May? What about the mission? And who's the bearded freak?!" Eddy tried to regain foot-stepping, as Ed tried to calm Nazz down. "Don't worry. We'll tell you as soon as we get to headquarters."

Marie saw the mothership where the Overlordess was waiting for Marie's report. She would never get it, as the shuttle could only give quick long-distance callings, and therefore didn't suit for reports. Marie thought that escape was the only solution. "Well, it's been nice working with ya, but from now on, I'm working solo!" And with that, Marie took off from the moon she had previously landed on… Or had she? Somehow, an invisible force field prevented her from flying away. "No… Could she have found me?" Suddenly, a voice entered Marie's head. It sounded dried-out, like the Emperor from Star Wars. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Suddenly, Marie could spot some of the Overlordess' underlings' ships flying towards her. "Oh, perfect. If I get my hands on May and Lee, I'm gonna KILL THEM!!!"


	13. Rebirth

The trip from the moons took considerably shorter time than one would usually think, especially since Rolf's ship traced Nazz' dropship along the galaxy, until finally landing back on Eddylombia. All the rebels had practically made a landing spot for them, adding the finishing touch when the ships landed.

"Well, Ma'am? Did the mission go successfully?" was what all of the captains asked Nazz about after she had left the ship. Nazz didn't like all this attention, and started to feel like one of those diva pop-stars. "Yeah, everything went fine, now move along…" Nazz said, trying to sneak away from the curious rebels. Suddenly, the rebels' attention turned towards the other ship. It was of an older model, and looked suspiciously like the one Rolf had stolen…

Rolf jumped out, shocking every rebel. "Hey, it's cool, he's with us!" Eddy assured them, hoping that they wouldn't open fire onto Rolf. However, his explanation of May's condition was a rather lousy one. "Listen, we kinda ran into a rockslide, and May's legs are crushed bad…" "Eddy, please. What matters is that she's treated immediately!" Double-Dee's voice roared over the rebels like a lion roars over its fallen prey. The rebels quickly ran with May to the infirmary.

"Do you guys think that she'll be okay? I mean, okay in HER situation…" Eddy was worried about May, and hoped that she would be okay. "Don't worry, Eddy" Said Ed. "She'll do just fine." Rolf looked at the Eds for a split second. Could those little roaches really have grown into large potatoes? "Rolf thinks that you really have changed, Ed-boys." said Rolf. "Hey, it's fine, Rolf." was Ed's reply. "Now, what do we do about Johnny?" Everyone's attention turned to Johnny. They couldn't just bury him, which could cause Rolf to freak out again. However, revival of the body was out of the question, because as Ed would have put it four years ago, "Peoples who are revived from the dead become brain-eating, flesh-molesting zombies!"

"Hey, I've got an idea!" shouted Eddy. "Now, this is what we do…" Eddy explained his plan to Rolf, Ed and Double-Dee. Later on, Kevin received a report on the Adruti moon mission. Double-Dee gave an explanation to Kevin of what had happened, and later on explained Eddy's plan…

Later, Rolf was carrying the bacta-tank containing Johnny towards the master-control drive. Ed noticed that Rolf had grown in strength since he had moved away. It would take Rolf two hands to uproot a giant tree four years ago, but now, he could effortlessly lift a canister with one arm! "About freakin' time! I've been waiting." was Eddy's reply when Rolf and Ed arrived. "Now, let's go over this again. We transfer Johnny's mind into the computer, allowing his mind to become this towns Master Control Program, or MCP." Ed looked at Eddy with a worried look. "Eddy, I saw in a movie that a MCP was evil! Won't that happen to Johnny too?" Eddy looked at Ed with a confused look. "Ed, even though you lost your tongue, doesn't mean that you're allowed to bring up old eighties-movies!" Rolf then looked at Eddy with the same look as Ed. "But what if this master-doohickey of whatchamacallit-land gets destroyed, cup-board Ed-boy?" "Don't worry, it's indestructible! Now let's get Johnny back."

May opened her eyes to see that she was inside a white room. "Finally woken up, have ya, sister?" May looked at Lee, sitting at the end of the bed. "Lee! Why are you here? And where IS here?" Lee sighed before continuing. "Look, I'm your sister, and sisters stick out for each other. Of course, your legs were completely crushed from your knees and below, and I was the only qualified doctor around." May started to reckon what had happened. When Double-Dee fired his blaster, the enormous power caused everything within the blast radius to be annihilated, including the Klorft battleships. However, the weapon seemed to have environmental effects as well, as when the blast had been fired, a rockslide started, and the hugest friggin' boulder smashed her knees and the rest of her foots. "But, does this mean that I'm lame?" "No, don't worry, sister. We had to replace your legs with robotic ones, but only from the knees and below." Lee lifted the sheet of the bed, and May saw her new legs. The knees had wheels on them, presumably to create an alternative way of transport if she didn't want to walk. The legs had the same thickness as the old legs, so she guessed that it was cyborg-legs. Also, the legs felt just like the original ones, so she took a second guess: Cyber-organic legs. "Oh, and look! We got some crimson lights on them, just for show!" May took the sheets back, and closed her eyes. "Hey, May? Aren't you gonna take them for a spin?" "No, Lee. I'm tired." And then she fell asleep.

"WHOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOO!!! This is wicked awesome!!!" Johnny's mind-transfer was complete, and he was now officially reborn as Eddylombias MCP. "Yeah, yeah, Johnny, it's cool to see that you're back, but remember, you have FULL responsibility for this planets safety! If the anti-air turrets fail, you'll have to order defensive manoeuvres and the-"Eddy got interrupted by Johnny. "Yeah, yeah, boss-around! I've been a soldier in the rebel army longer than you have been that Over-Bitches slave!" "What's that, coconut head?" Eddy and Johnny started an insult war, mightier than the war between the rebels and the Overlordess' armies. Finally, Johnny broke the war, resulting in a mocking Eddy for some time. "Where's Plank? Has anybody seen Plank around here?" Johnny became slightly worried, as Plank was the best friend that he had ever had. "You mean this little dude?" In came Nazz, holding Plank in her left hand. "Buddy! You're still alive! Nothing chips you up, huh Plank?" However, with Johnny's current state, he couldn't hold Plank like he used to. "What's that, Plank?" A little bit of silence. "Plank says that we can implant a transponder within him that I can speak through!" Double-Dee, who had just arrived on the scene, looked in awe as Johnny swooped around the room, screaming in joy.

"So, trying to go solo on me, huh Marie?" The Overlordess said, with her underlings holding Marie in a tight grip. "Yeah, so what?! Your not the boss of me!!" Marie shouted, constantly trying to get out of the hold. "Well now. Someone's got it right!" Marie stopped struggling. That last comment from Sarah had put her off. "You see, Marie, I'm not the woman-in-charge around here. It's time that you've seen the man with the plan!" With that, Sarah pushed a button, causing Marie to plummet down to the basement. She looked around after recovering. It was a rather nice basement, unlike Ed's basement. "So, Sarah's decided that it's time for you to finally meet me." Marie jumped. "Who's there?!" She looked around frantically, until seeing a giant pink chair, which turned around slowly. In it sat a hooded being, with a curly shape on top of his head, with some kind of braces around his head…


	14. Mastermind

Marie, stunned as hell, shouted out loud:"JIMMY?!" Though still hooded, the mysterious beings shape was practically screaming"Hello, my name is Jimmy, and I'm a wussy wimp." "SILENCE!" shouted Jimmy, with a raspy voice, almost identical to the one Marie had heard in her head earlier. "I deny any evidence of that simple moniker anymore! Henceforth, starting just now, I shall be known as…" He took an artistic break before continuing: "The bringer of Evil, the smiter of Good, the herald of Chaos and the sender of Death! My new name is… JIMMY THE CONQUEROR!!!" Marie just looked at him. How could such a whiny wuss have turned into an evil mastermind? "Ehrm… Is it okay if I call you just Jimmy?" Marie asked, hoping for not another shout-out. "It is fine, if you can comply with my one wish…" was the quote of Jimmy, much to Marie's surprise. However, Marie didn't like the tone of "my one wish". "Well, what is this wish, Jimmy?" Jimmy only sneered, as he opened his mouth to speak…

"Okay, now all the stars are back and playing!" was Kevin's first words to the rebels after Johnny had fully adjusted talking through Plank (as he had minor difficulties talking without bothering Plank). "We have been at the mercy of the Overlordess for too long! I say that it's time we show her who's boss! Anyone with me?!" And with that, the rebels cried out an enormous war-cry, which bellowed all over the planet. "Alright!" was what Eddy said. Double-Dee joined in the cheering, whilst Ed just looked at them. Finally, the time for the Overlordess' downfall had arrived…

"WHAT?! You want me to join you?" was Marie's response to Jimmy's wish. "Yes, Marie. I want you onboard the crew. You're an excellent commander, and the underlings around here only need some discipline. I believe that you can give them that." Marie didn't feel comfortable. She wanted to know what other options she had, as she didn't really want to work besides Sarah again. "A-and… What if I say no?" Jimmy suddenly rushed out of his chair, coming dramatically near Marie's neck with a giant laser-scythe. "If you do… I'll just have to kill you." Marie noticed that Jimmy's cloak had fallen off when he zoomed at her. She noticed that his legs, from his knees and down, were missing, and that he sat in a hoverchair. Also, his left arm wasn't there, forcing him to lift the extremely heavy scythe with his right arm, yet he didn't even sweat whilst holding Marie in a few centimetres from death.

Suddenly, Marie took up the courage to ask Jimmy another question: "Well, if you died, then how come that you're still here?" Jimmy snickered before explaining: "Well, that day when I fell from the building, I was lucky enough to send out a transmission to one of the hospitals that I owned. When Eddy called them to get me, they had already initiated the plan." Marie looked confused. "What plan?" "Well, after they had carried my body to the hospital, they used a machine to reanimate my corpse." Marie stepped back in horror. "Wait… Does that mean… that you're a zombie?!" "What? NO! Don't be ridiculous. Of course, my reanimated corpse was a zombie, but it was quickly subdued. They knew that it would happen, so they prepared a counter: A fusion lance put on reverse. It split my physical self, which was the zombie, and my spiritual form, which was my brain. Afterwards, they put the zombie out of commission, and sent it to be me at the funeral. After the funeral, I went into hiding, studying and becoming a psychic. After one year of training, I met Sarah, who had captured her brother, Ed. She had him act as her jester and scout, and loyal as he was to her, she fulfilled her every whim… IT MADE ME SICK." Marie stepped back a little more. The scythe was out of her range now, and Jimmy didn't seem to mind…

"Are we going somewhere?!" Those words stopped Marie from backing off – literally, as she was pulled towards Jimmy by an unknown force. "Surely you have seen Ed's powers. Well, guess what? I MADE THOSE POWERS!" Marie struggled. Again, she was caught in a deadlock, but now it was invisible. "ARGH! L-let go of me! I'm saying yes, already, just stop it now!" Marie shouted, desperately as the force choked her little by little…

"Alright then." said Jimmy, letting go of Marie, who almost collapsed on the floor, breathing desperately after air. "As I was saying, Ed's never-ending loyalty towards Sarah made me sick. So I decided to put him out of the game. Using my mind control, I made one of Sarah's underlings lie about a mission that Ed supposedly abandoned. His price for failure was eternal silence. And after that, he was thrown in jail." Marie started to piece things together. "So, Sarah's nothing but a pawn in this sick game of yours?! She and you were best friends four years ago!" Jimmy sunk back down into his chair, apparently from depression. "Well, we were friends. Sadly, five years ago, my parents died. I don't know how it happened. That left me with no one but Sarah. But it was always "Boss Ed around, be infatuated with Double-Dee, beat the crap out of Eddy"… What about me?! I had no one in the world but her, and she didn't even notice that I was suffering!" The room started shaking violently, but Marie could notice that it didn't affect Jimmy. "SHE DIDN'T NOTICE!!!" "OKAY! Jimmy, if you don't stop, you'll kill both of us!" Jimmy stopped, and such did the room to.

"Sorry, but sometimes, ripping up in the past can make me somewhat… touchy. Accept my apologizes." Marie was shocked. "Well… Okay. But continue. What happened afterwards?" Jimmy smiled again. "So, the imprisonment happened AFTER she had become Overlordess. But, in truth, the inspirator for her becoming Overlordess was indeed me." Marie started to understand what Sarah had meant with "the man with the plan". "Now, the rest of the story can wait. Now, accept my humble gift." And with that, an enormous sword materialized out of Jimmy's right hand. "It is an energy absorber sword. It will be useful against your… boyfriends' weapon." Marie remembered that Double-Dee had used an energy-based weapon to defeat Morton on Adruti's 5th moon, and the entire fleet as well. She had been lucky to escape. "Take it, and be renowned as Mastercommander, Marie!" Marie looked at Jimmy, before giving and evil grin, and answering: "Of course, master."

Only one day remained before the war would begin. Johnny, Kevin, Lee and Nazz went through strategic plans to defeat the fleet, Rolf gave some rebel rookies practice in melee combat, May gave the rookies lessons in weapon warfare, and the Eds were upgrading their weapons. They just had a hunch that it would be useful. Double-Dee, despite Eddy's chagrin, had made several new power levels to his charge blaster, creating a total of eight levels: "Mini", "Medi", "Mega", "Max", "A little too much", "Overkill", "You're desperate, aren't ya?" and the dreaded "WTF just happened?!". Ed was sitting on his computer, creating new EMC's, and added several new attacks to his elemental gun, including a "Final Blow" like attack: "Black Hole", which could only be activated by putting every EMC in existence inside the gun. Eddy upgraded his laser-claws with added massive heat, which could be turned on and off, making it possible to melt every substance on Earth! When everyone was done with theirs, they met up back at the base, where Kevin gave a briefing. "I'm not gonna lie to ya, this is gonna be a tough battle! We'll surely lose many men and women tomorrow, but those who fall in battle, can be proud that they helped us to victory! And if we lose, we'll come back once more with even more determination! No matter how many times the Overlordess strikes us down, we WILL RISE AGAIN!!!" And with that, everyone gave a huge war-cry. "One thing's for sure, Kevin likes to give speeches." said Double-Dee as they walked to their quarters. Eddy quickly replied: "Yeah. Do ya think that he'll forgive me? Ya know, for all those stupid things I did with you guys and all…" Double-Dee looked at him and said "Well, come on, Eddy! He forgave ME, didn't he?" "Well, you WERE on better terms with him than him and me, ya know…" Double-Dee looked at his friend. He really had changed after all these years.

Double-Dee looked up to the ceiling. It was night. "Tomorrow, hell will break lose." he said. And then he fell asleep.


	15. Filler

_Hiya, YolkaEd here. I know that I don't usually write comments in the story, but this is an exception. This chapter is shorter than previous chapters because I just couldn't stop waiting to write some one-shots! Anyways, enjoy the final chapter of the first saga of Futuristical Ed, and be sure to stay tuned for the next saga!_

Sarah looked at the space in front of her. It was big, no doubt about that. "Ma'am, we've detected some energy readings approximately 75 light-years from Earth. We suspect it to be the Rebel Base." "Well, let's check it out, then. Prepare the units for battle." Just then, Marie was elevated from the basement she had been plummeted into previously. "Well, look who decided to show up!" "Sarah, we need to talk. In private." The tone of Marie's voice told Sarah that Jimmy had filled her in. "Right. Follow me." said Sarah as she snapped her fingers. Two soldiers escorted them to the meeting room, which was sound-proof and without security cameras, mind you.

"Alright, what do you want?" Sarah asked quite bluntly, as she did very often. "Hey, I just wanted to give you a gift from downstairs!" And with that, Marie handed over a tiny ball to Sarah. "What's this?" "A gift from Jimmy. It's an elemental absorber ball, which might come in handy." Sarah eyed Marie suspiciously. "And? I doubt that you would talk to me in private just because of some ball, Marie." Marie glared at her. "I'm getting to that!" She took a few breathers before continuing. "So, Jimmy's got the battle plan lined up." Sarah looked at her like a question mark. "In order to defeat the rebels, we must put the weak links out of commission. Or should I say; the STRONG links?" Sarah's attention was now pointed at Marie like a bow with a arrow stretched out on its string pointing at a wild boar. "Care to elaborate, Marie?" "With pleasure, Sarah. Now, what we do is to send the main forces at the enemy, while you, I and Jimmy take out their eight main masts." Sarah nodded. "So, what's the lineup?" Marie replied with an evil grin: "Jimmy takes out the leaders, Kevin and Nazz. I'll take care of my sisters. You take care of that bearded guy." Sarah started counting. "But you said eight masts!" "Yeah, so?" "You only named five. Who's the remaining three?" Marie's grin went wider. " Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy. You take Ed. I take Edd. Jimmy take Eddy." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, Sarah! The deal's still a deal about Double-Dee!" Sarah nodded. "Alright, so the plan is ready?" Marie nodded in response.


End file.
